


In Love At Work

by IMeMyandMine



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong is a hot young new real estate agent who's hit it big due to being a champ at haggling prices. He's so busy he can't live without his secretary Myungsoo. Myungsoo always has hearts in his eyes whenever Sungjong's around, but Sungjong's probably too busy to notice that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love At Work

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted from AFF

“Myungsoo, what do i have scheduled today?”

“You’re just going to be showing houses to the Lee family. After that you’re free till tomorrow. I printed out the addresses to the houses and apartments that you asked.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there something else you’d like me to do?”

“What else needs to be done? I think i’ll be done with the Lee’s in just a few hours.”

“Well  if they decide to buy or rent a place then you’d have to do all the paperwork and then submit it and wait for a call back.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. Do you want me to see if there’s something else for you to take on or would you like to just relax the rest of the day?”

“Are you free tonight?”

“Yes. i get off at 7 like usual.”

“Good, then come to dinner with me. I’m tired of eating out on my own.”

“Okay.”

 

            Sungjong turned and headed out of his office to go and meet the family that he would be showing houses to. He met the family in the waiting room but realized that he had left the papers that Myungsoo had printed out for him in his office. He greeted the family and told him he’d just be a minute because he forgot something. However, when he turned around Myungsoo was making his way towards him with a small smile on his face.

 

“You forgot these in your office Mr. Lee.”

“Thank you, Myungsoo. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Alright, be safe.”

After his appointment with the Lee family and showing them a few houses until they seemed to become interested in one. They decided to sleep on it and go back to it when they met again in a few days.

It was no later than four in the afternoon so Sungjong decided to go and shop for a while since Myungsoo didn’t get out till seven. On his way to the mall he passed by a small shop that looked really shabby but it intrigued him so he went in. The inside was nothing like the outside. The inside was amazing, the decor and lighting was perfect to soothe someone. He walked around and noticed a mini cafe near the back of the shop and decided to stay a little while longer and took a seat.

 

“What can i get for you sir?”

“Can i get some green tea.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll be back with your order in just a moment.”

            The waitress left and his eyes roamed around the small shop. It was nice. His thoughts drifted to Myungsoo and wanting to bring him to the shop.

 

            Sungjong really was grateful to have Myungsoo as his secretary. He was nothing like his last one, he would always try and put the moves on him and try and take him out. It’d been two years since Myungsoo began to be his secretary and now he couldn’t live without him. Myungsoo was his core, his everything to put it simply. Without Myungsoo’s help and dedication Sungjong doesn’t know where he’d be.  Recently though he’s noticed that Myungsoo has changed slightly. He started dressing better and walking around with more confidence but when it’s just the two of them in his office he can tell that Myungsoo, much like himself is worn out and seems as if something is bothering him.He planned on asking Myungsoo what was wrong at dinner.

 He was pulled out of his thoughts when the waitress put his drink down in front  of him. He smiled up at her as she bowed and left his table. As he sipped his tea he scrolled through his phone and looked through his notes for a presentation that he was supposed to give to a bigger agency to see if they’d  be interested in a partnership  with him. 

Sungjong always tried his best to expand on his business and that’s why he was now one of the biggest Real Estate Agent in the city.  At the age of 25 Sungjong had inherited his father's small agency and now at the age of 29 Sungjong had become one of the biggest in the business.  Having taken over at such a young age Sungjongs love life, or lack of one, suffered and was put to a halt when his business started growing and growing.

As the sun began to set Myungsoo got out of his work place and called Sungjong to ask him where they would meet. When Sungjong answered it sounded to be as if he was in the lobby himself. He heard a small chuckle through the phone and behind him, when he turned around he was met with a smiling Sungjong and his heart began to speed up.

“Ready.”

“Mm.”

“Let’s go.”

            Sungjong lead the way to his car and waited for Myungsoo to get in and get his seatbelt on. When they were both strapped in he started the car and drove off and into the bustling city. Sungjong was planning on taking Myungsoo somewhere fancy as sort of a treat since he hardly ever got any time off and when he did he’d usually spend it sleeping.

“Did the Lee’s decide on a place?”

“They liked one of the apartments in the high rise but they said they’d sleep on it and tell me their decision next week when we meet again.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“The older you get the better you get. I remember when I first started working for you that it’d take you a few tries before you finally got what they wanted and now you have them signing leases on their tour days.”

“It’s all part of my job. Besides, the faster I sell a place the more we get paid.”

“But you don’t do it for the money. You’ve always had plenty of it.”

“I guess since i have nothing else to engross myself in i just stick to working.”

“Have you thought about going on a date sometime. You know take a day trip or something.”

“Not really. I’m too busy right now.”

“You know the world wouldn’t stop spinning if you didn’t go to work every day.”

“I know. But when I’m home I get bored and end up sleeping all day.”

            By now they’d pulled up to one of Sungjong’s regular eateries. He’d take possible clientele to eat there since it wasn’t so high class that it was intimidating and wasn’t so cheap that they’d think badly of him.  When they went in they were seated in a more secluded area since the restaurant knew of him and knew to give him privacy just in case it was a private matter.

“So I’m guessing you come here often.”

“I bring possible clients here. The food's good too.”

“Well since you know the menu, what’s the best thing here?”

“Your taste and mine are different what’s good to me might not be to you.”

“I trust you. Go ahead and pick something for me.”

“Okay.”

            He signaled for the waiter to come get the order and then left once Sungjong was done ordering. Sungjong looked at me and just stared for a little while before averting his eyes towards the ceiling. Once he was done observing the ceiling he looked back at me with seriousness written all over his face.

“Myungsoo, you’ve been off lately. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I guess I’m just a little tired.”

“Well what about you starting to dress better and how you walk?”

“What about the way i dress? Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s great it just seems weird to me that you suddenly started wearing all these really nice clothes when you never really cared about fashion. Are you trying to impress someone?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Who is it? Maybe i could set you two up?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine the way we are, even if does hurt a bit when he doesn’t notice me as much as i want him to.”

“Oh. Who wouldn’t notice you? I mean look at you, you could be a model if you wanted to be.”

            I let out a small laugh. He always tells me that i should go out on dates and have a life but he’s equally as antisocial as I am. Myungsoo doesn’t know that I always push him to date so he won’t end up like me, married to his job.

            The food arrived and I saw his face light up. Myungsoo really could be a model if he wanted to. He had the looks for it and he was extremely photogenic. I saw how he inspected the food first then began to eat. I watched him for a while before I began eating my own meal. The rest of our meal went almost silent. Once we were done eating I paid the bill and as we walked out I saw Myungsoo shiver from the cold. We walked to the car and he got in on the passenger side as I turned on the car. We sat there for a little while before I started driving and headed towards Myungsoo’s apartment.

            The whole drive was pretty quiet but it was comfortable. It was always comfortable with Myungsoo. I’d always been comfortable with him ever since he started working for me. As we pulled up to his complex he opened the door to get out but I pulled him back inside and just had him sit there for a while before i could register what I did.

“Sungjong?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yea. I’m fine. Sorry about that, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s fine. You seem kind of out of it. Do you want me to cancel your meetings for tomorrow so you can have some rest?”

“No, I’ll be fine I promise.”

“You always say you’re fine and it’s always a lie. You always hide everything from me even if you’re supposed to depend on me.”

“You work for me. I’m not supposed to tell you about my personal life. Besides I’m busy all the time I don’t have time for things like this.”

“I’m sorry then. I’m sorry for accepting your offer to dinner, I’ll be sure to decline next time. I’ll be leaving now. Have a good night Mr. Lee.”

            Myungsoo got out of the car feeling upset that Sungjong had found their time outside the office as a waste of time. He had thought that Sungjong was warming up to him and that he was noticing his feelings and that had been the reason he had asked him to dinner.  He didn’t realize that all he was to Sungjong  was another employee.

            Sungjong just stared at Myungsoo as he walked into his building and felt terrible. He hadn’t meant to say the things he said. They’d just slipped out. He had noticed Myungsoo being a lot happier at dinner than he usually was any time of the day, and that happiness faded oh so quickly the moment he said that he worked for him. Sungjong had put a title to Myungsoo, that title being only his employee and nothing more.

 

            The following morning Myungsoo was at his station and greeted Sungjong just like the rest of his employee’s. Once he stepped into his office and set all his things down Sungjong heard a knock on his door and looked up to find Myungsoo waiting for him to let him in. Usually he’d just walk in like it was nothing.

“Come in.”

“Your appointment for this morning called and cancelled. They rescheduled for next week.”

“Okay. Thanks, Myungsoo.”

“No problem Mr. Lee.”

            He bowed and left. He didn’t stay to crack a joke or make small talk. He just left. He went back to his desk and continued to do his work. The day passed and Myungsoo would only go into Sungjong’s office to give him paperwork and tell him about his appointments. Usually at lunch time Myungsoo would go in and ask Sungjong if he wanted something to eat as well, but today was different he got up from his desk and walked  away. He passed by the other workers and bid them a good lunch and left to get his own. Sungjong saw the whole  thing and saw it as his opportunity to talk to Myungsoo and apologize for what he’d said the night before.

“Hey, Myungsoo. Wait up. Care to go and get some lunch with me?”

“I’m sorry. It’s not very professional to go out go to eat  with your boss so often. If you want you can ask one of your other employee’s  I’m sure they’d be thrilled to go with you.”

“Look, Myungsoo. I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. It just slipped out.”

“It’s alright Mr Lee. You don’t have to apologize, it was my mistake of thinking I could mean something more.”

“Will you stop calling me that. Remember you always call me Sungjong and I call you Myungsoo, because we’re friends. You only call me by my last name in front of clients.”

“I don’t know what you mean. We were never friends. I guess you never had friends so you think what we had was friendship. I was just stupidly in love with you thinking that you’d love me too, but I guess I expected too much.”

“Are you still in love with me?”

“Love doesn’t fade away with one night.”

“So it was me who we were talking about last night. The person you like?”

“Yea, do you want to take a rain check on that date you were going to set me up on.”

“I can work something out.”


End file.
